Invader crash landing
by Gungan53
Summary: two aliens, an irken and a shaddow shifter crashland on earth. Jun falls for dib, Blaize is in love with zim. OCXDib OCXZim The power rangers make a few apearances. This is a crossover but i did something wrong so it wont show up as a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own invader zim however i do own my oc's

Just so there are no misunderstandings all of my stories are also on my quizzilia account rageingtwister

Two Irkan ships shot towards a small blue planet, which their sensors classified as 'Earth'. In each of the two ships was (duh) an Irken and a Shadowshifter, which was tall and had multi-colored hair and...well she looked just abnormal, the Irken was (again, duh) short (*snicker*), had no hair, and was...'pimped out' with knives on her legs and arms, combat boots, and...LOTS AND LOTS OF PURPLE. Both had the traditional green skin, lekku (antenna), and the paks, which were modified to their likeing, their own SIR units, and only three fingers. Fire caught as both Irkan space moduals entered Earths atmosphere at extremly high speeds, and no one could hear the short (*snicker*) ones SIR unit screaming excitedly because of the (slowly breaking) Irken glass of the pods. And no one could hear them both screaming along with him like it was some (really really really really REALLY) fun roller coster ride. (which in our opinion, IT WAS :D) A dust cloud formed as a small boom was heard when the UFO's FINNALLY crashed into the crust of the unsuspecting Earth...

Meanwhile, 5 minutes ago~

"YES!! Victory for ZIM!!" A green skinned boy with a (weirdo) black hairdo and violet eyes screamed to the heavens outside of a red brick building with a sign above it labling it as 'Skool'. A white skinned boy with a big head and a sythe haircut looked at the boy weirdly. (I like the word 'weird', sue me)

"We were having a staring contest, what's the big deal?" The big-headed kid said raising an eyebrow.

The green skinned boy glared at the...boy. "That is only Zim's business! Not Dib's! So Mwuahahahahahahaha!...ha! hahaha...ha."

The other kid, Dib, shook his head in dismay. HOW this green-skinned emo-maniac is a threat to his home planet was beyond him. Hearing gasps of surprise and murmers Dib opened his eyes and saw most of the other dim-witted children pointing and staring at something in the sky. He and 'Zim' turned just in time to see two falling stars crash breaking the canopy of their neighboring forest, only a few meters away. Just as Dib was about to go investigate with his camera the bell signaling class to start echoed. Dib mentally cursed as he saw Zim summon his Zim-bot to go to class for him so he could dart into the forest to investigate.

Now, back with us! *gets hit with shoe* I mean, uh, the Irkans! *gets hit with cookie* Yay!~

For a few seconds, everything around the crash site was still, not a movement or sound was heard, until...

"WHEEEE! Let's do that again!" A high, artificial voice screamed as a small SIR unit jumped out of the smaller Irken's ship, the small irken folowing after with a wide zipper-like grin.

"Yeah! PLEASE, Blaize? Can we please do that again?!" She said hyperly running over to the weird-looking one's crashed ship to see if her comrad wasn't killed in the crash.

"No, of course not! Although it was kinda fun..." The taller one stepping out carefully into Earths grassy grassy-ness.

"No." A small red SIR unit repeated jumping out of the tottaled ship. Before the smaller Irken could make a witty response they heard a gasp from behind them. The small group turned their heads to see another Irken, only in a horrible disguise. The small one quickly raised a non-exsistant eyebrow at the fellow Irkan.

"Yo?" She called untrustfully. Blaize death glared the male Irken.

"What the fuck do you want?" She only glared harder when he didn't answer. The small (*snicker*) one looked thoughtfully at the boy before a look of realization came over her.

"Hey, hey! He lookes like me!" She said pointing excitedly at him, before she looked confused. "Maybe he's a clone or somethin'..." Blaize sighed and shook her head.

"No, Jun, he's from Irk, and a poor invader by the looks of him." Her correction seemed to snap him out of his stunned state of mind and send him into a frenzy.

"I am ZIM! Greatest Irken invader in the universe! I-"

"am a complete dufus. How tall are you anyway? You have gotta be shorter than Jun, being in this gay-ass atmosphere. How long you been here anyway? A couple years, door-stop?" Blaize interupted walking up to the surprised Irk-boy and trying measure his height by putting her hand on his head and pushing down 'gently'. Before he could yell anything (annoyingly) back, he was glomped by a blue, silver, purple, and green blur.

"HUG BUG!" Jun screamed practicly killing the poor alien doomed to face her and her SIR's spuishy, non-reseiliant death-hug (alot of side thingies, arn't there? Back to le story!) Blaize was laughing her poor heart out in the background while the long-forgotten red SIR unit smirked. (Lookie! I gave them personalities! Ain't I nice?) All four intruders stopped gigling as a bell sounded in the not-so far away distance.

"What the hell was that? Did they figure us out?" Blaize said with a slight panicky tone hidden skillfully in her voice.

Zim pushed Jun off of him while she was scared by the bell. "No, stupid, that was the dumb stink-beats learning center alarm going off to signal that their time there has ended. No doubt Dib-stink will be ariving soon."

Blaize gave him yet another glare, this time bending down to eye-level with the smaller Irken. "What'd you call me, shortie? If you wanna go, we can go!" Jun raised her hand.

"Uh, can I go first? I've been holding it in for a while now, and I think I'm pushing it..." She made a guilty look, and anyone could see she wanted the two to stop fighting, contrast to Blaize's robot who had a sign that had a childish drawing of his master on it and a bandana and some flags, both of them having the same pictureon it as the sign.

But before they could fight the white skinned boy apeared and said "Oh no more aliens." Blaize turnned to him and took out a small pendulum and swung it infront of his face, he followed it untill his eyes closed and he was sleeping while standing and said.

"You will walk to your house and lay down in your bed for five minutes when you awaken you'll have no memory of this event." he left and did exactly as she said. "hee hee hee, memory stone it restores or whipes any past of a memory you want it to." she explained.

"A.K.A., hypnosis! Arn't I smarticle?" Jun piped in with a grin.

Blaize smiled and threw a cookie at her. "Yes, you are. Now, have a cookie." Jun caught it in mid-air in her mouth, only to be tackled by her robot.

"No! Bad Rex! My cookie!" She screamed trying to bite off her robot 'Rex's arm. Blaize sighed for the millionth time that hour.

"Jen, seperate those two, would you?" She addressed her lavender-eyed red-painted robot servant, forgeting Zim. (poor, annoying Zim. ;P)

"Zim must ask you something!" He said walking to be next to the 3-feet taller woman.

"Blaize will answer if Zim stops talking in third person!" She said rolling her eyes at him. Zim huffed but asked away.

"Why are you here? Did the almighty Tallest send you to help me, the great Zim, conqure earth?" He questioned, mispronousing 'Earth'.

At the mention of the Tallest Jun froze, giving Rex the split second needed to grab the cookie and run, Jun chasing after him as soon as she felt the cookie leave her grasp. Blaize glared at the arrogent Irken. "We are here because we need to be, and your 'Tallest' have nothing to do with it - or us. Got it, short-stuff?" She answered, slowly working her way down to his level. He nodded quickly as Jun walked up with a defeated look on her face. She tugged on her ripped shirt.

"Blaaaaiiiize! Rex-baka stole my yummy, yummy cookie! Can I have another one? Pretty please with blood-red bats, those black sprinkled you like so much and blood on it?" She whined and gave the taller (not tallest...yet) her cutest puppy-eyes she could smiled at her and gave her two (that's right, TWO) cookies. Jun squeeld in delight and hugged her leg. "Oh, thank you Momma thank you!" She ran off to gloat to her SIR that she had two (I repeat, [again] TWO!) cookies instead on one. Zim raised another non-exsistant eyebrow. Blaize turned to Zim.

"On better terms do you think we could crash at your place? Our rides are bruned up and Jun doesn't have a disguise." She said yawning. You could almost see Zim's green skin turn red from fury.

"You insult Zim and expect a place to-" He was cut off by Blaize shoving her face in his.

"Listen. Bub, I have been stuck in a cramped voot with a moody, messed-up in the head robot traveling next to my friend's hyper and also moody robot, I had to go through 8 months of torture and the waffle song just to get to this miserable planet for a few weeks privy! I do NOT need you ego-tasticness, because I AM stronger, I AM taller, and I CAN give you a pipin' can of whoop-ass if you don't give us a place to chilax! Now, do you have a place for us to crash, or not?" She glared at him, intent on keeping her can-opener close to her. Zim nodded, looking like he would pee his...dress any second. Blaize sighed and stoof up straight. "Sorry I've been a bit bitchy. We haven't had any sleep in days, maybe a week or two, and I'm not exactly 'sane' if I don't get a good day's rest. Is there an extra disguise on you or can you find one of those disguiser machines on one of our ships?" Zim blinked at the shift of mood but moved over to the ships to check on the disguiser thing-a-ma-bobs. Jun walked up to Blaize, who was staring at the voot Zim was working on.

"He remind ya of someone?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the left, then the right trying to look at whatever it was Blaize was looking at.

"Yeah, but I can't say who...It's on the tip of my tounge, yet I don't know..." Blaize said confuzingly, before a smirk spead on her face. "Ya know...That Dib dude was pretty cute..."

Jun immidiantly lit up like a sun. "Nuh-uh! Did not!" She said shaking her head. Rex started skipping around his master chanting, "Jun has a boyfriend, Jun has a boyfriend! And she might nevah see him again!" Jun, amazingly, glared at her robot before tackling him and clawing at the poor robots face, Blaize laughing the whole time.

"I found one!" Zim's voice annoyingly came from the voot ship, making Jun completly forget about the amazingly still chanting robot.

"Found one what?" She asked cutely tilting her head and looking at the voot.

"We're gonna get you a disguise to blend in. Who knows what kind of weirdo experimental stuff they have going on here." She said walking past her little friend, Jun following after her like a lost puppy. They aproached the small craft watching (Dim) Zim pull something out from a compartment found somewhere on the ship taht was shaped like an egg and had a screen. After it was pulled out Jun started circling it 'ooh'ing and 'ahhh'ing at it while Blaize stood looking at it as dis-trustingly as she had when she saw Zim. "You sure that's it?"

"Of course! Zim knows all!" Zim gloated puffing out his chest. Blaize shook her head. (She might get dizzy if she shakes her head anymore....)

"I swear you remind me of someone, but I don't know who..." She walked up to Jun leaving a confuzelled Zim. "What'cha think? Is it gonna work?"

Jun looked at it carefully, though childishly. "Mmmm....Maaaybe... It has a dent over there, but nothing is coming out of it and when I touched it it didn't feel hot...so either its not working or it works perfectly!" Blaize looked at her critisingly.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Nope!" Jun chirped with a grin. "Only one way to find out though!" She said running into the open machine-egg, ignoring the cries of protest coming from both aliens. They only had enough time to sheild their eyes from the smoke and lazers before a white light came from the Disguiser, and a dark figure stepped out. Blaize's and Zim's eyes widened at the small 12-year old human girl in front of them with short blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The only flaw with the disguise was the fact she had no ears. She giggled. "Lookie! I look like Dibbie now!" Jun grinned before glomping Blaize, though she didn't fall down.

"Yo, dude, what's with the happiness overload?" Blaize said propping Jun on her hip.

Jun blinked. "Uh...I dunno...my mind went blank...except for that annoying elevater music...stupid music." She said sticking her tounge out at nothing.

"Arn't you going to use the Transmodifire?" Zim said, ruining the moment.

"No, don't need to. I'm a Shadowshifter." Blaize replied as a black light surrounded her. Her hair became blonde with blood red tips, her eyes became violet, and her skin turned a light tan color the same as Jun's the only delema is she had pointed elf like ears. Zim's eyes were wide. He had actually thought she was an Irken! (shows how dumb he is...*gets hit with other shoe* OW! I could sell these on EBay...)

"Uh, anyway, follow me. I have a place for you to stay." He turned only to be face to face with a dolled up blue ferret.

"Me too!! Right?" He said tipping his head in his master's fashion. A red fox (who was actually better suited than the ferret robot) walked up behind it.

"Don'y forget me." He said darkly, making Zim look at it odly after it smiled creepilly. It must have thought it looked nice or something.

"Uh...yeeeaaahhhh. Let's go with that."

Time skip! Yaaaay! To Zim's house!~

On the way to their house, Zim and Blaize got to know eachother better, so now they're more friendly towards eachother. (Not that way! Pervs!) And when he showed them their rooms, they only got nicer. They also met Zim's SIR unit Gir, who had suggested making waffles in celebration for their new friends arrival. All of them agreed, with the exception of Zim and Jen, Zim saying something about being busy with something and Jen saying something about it, 'not being sanitary'. While Gir and Rex where busy making waffles and Jen was somewhere in her new room, Blaize pulled Jun, now labeled 'June' when in her human disguise, aside.

"You know, June, I heard Zim has a special place with special things where he went." She whispered to June. June's eyes widened.

"Do you think it has...cookies?" She asked turning her hopefull gaze to Blaize (Pun not intended).

"Uh, yeah, tons of them. Wanna go check?" Blaize asked excitedly. June nodded hyperly, jeting off into the kitchen, Blaize following after shouting for June to wait up. Giggling, June connon-balled down the trash-can-elevator-tube-thing, Blaize following soon after. They both looked around after they reached the bottom. Blaize gave June the shush signal, hearing voices in the maze. June imiadiatly shushed, the grin never leavinf her face. Her childish mind thinking it was all a game. (it kinda is XD) They slowly snuck around until they stumbled apon Zim talking to a huge screen. Blaize ducked down, taking Jun (now an alien) behind a wall before they could be seen.

"Are you sure, my Tallest, you did not send anyone to help Zim conqure Earth?" Zim asked the screen. Blaize surpressed a growl. He must have been talking to his 'Tallest'. Probably ratting them both out.

"Yes, Zim. We are completly sure we didn't send anyone to help you." A whinish male Irken voice relied from the screen.

"No matter how much you may need..." A more confedent voice murmered before a playful slap echoed from the screen, along with an 'ow' from the same voice.

"Ahem. Why do you ask, Zim?" The first voice questioned.

"Uh, no reason, my Tallest." Zim answered nervously. "That is all I needed."

"Thank Irk..." Another slap. Another ow.

"Oooh, what's that?" The whiney voice asked excitedly. "It's purple, is it for me?" Blaize looked in the direction where Jun was, only to find that Jun had snuck a peek at the Tallest, which moved her dress into veiw of the taller than she is!

"Uh, I don't know, Tallest Purple, I'll go check..." Zim voice said, his tiny feet echoing as he stided the long distance over to the wall they were at. Blaize's eyes widened before they closed in consentrastion. Next thing they saw was a confused Zim standing over them. He turned and walked back to the screen after a few seconds. "My Tallest, whatever it was, it's gone now."

The Purple one pouted, (she could tell cuz she could look from behind the wall. GO SHADOWSHIFTERZ!) But the Red one scoffed. "Good redance. It could have been-" Another whack to the head. "Ow! Why must you keep hitting me?"

"Because, if I don't keep you in line, then you'll go off destroying the planets we conquer!" Purple said. Blaize could hear a giggle from beside her and everything went quiet.

CLIFF HANGER! 8O


	2. Chapter 2

All three Irkens looked to where the purple thing had been and where the sound came from. Red's eyes narrowed.

"I think we found why you contacted us, Zim...What was that?" Zim seemed to be getting more nervous by the second. This was NOT supposed to happen!

"I, Zim doesn't know. Zim will go see..." Zim walked over to the location yet again, to see that nothing was there...yet again. "There is nothing here!" He began walking all over the place to see where it came from.

"Whatever, don't call us unless it's an emergancy, Zim." Purple said.

"And even then, don't call us." Yet another whack to the head. "Would you stop doing that! Your going to give me brain damage! Like Zim!" The screen went blank, and Zim turned to go back upstairs.

With us!~

Blaize and Jun breathed heavilly after just managing to escape before the Tallest had become aware of who was there, ahem, 'gathering information' on them (*cough* Eves dropping! *cough*). Blaize turned to glare at Jun. "Why did you all of a sudden start giggling!" Jun giggled again.

"You should have seen the blush on your face when you saw the Red one!" Blaizes eye twitched as her face turned beat red.

"Did not!" Blaize yelled getting up and walking over to where the two dough-covered SIR bots were taking out some waffles...from the oven. "Why are you guys getting waffles from the oven?" Blaize asked, her blush now gone.

"We needed the peppers to cook right!" Gir yelled taking a bite of one, Rex following suit. Jun made a discusted look.

"Ewwww, pepers are naaasty! Like Nasty Burgers!" She yelled sticking her toung out. A sizling sound was heard as Zim walked out of the refridgerater. "Ooh, ooh! Lookie, Blaize, a portal! Lets see if we can get to Elmo's world!" Jun yelled running for the door. Zim's eyes widened.

"No, no! This is to Zim's lab! You cannot go down there!" His yells of protests fell on...well, no ears as she ran into the lab, Zim and Blaize following after. After a few minutes they had to rely on Zim's basic memory, because his stupid lab was a maze, and Jun was no where to be found!

"See! This is what happens when you leave doors open with a smeet-minded Irken walking around on a constant sugar rush!" Blaize yelled to the wired ceiling. Before they could say anything back, they heard a staticy sound before Purples annoyed and whiney voice echoed throughout the lab.

"What is it now, Zim, we told you- Oh, hello..." Both of the aliens eyes widened. She had contected the Tallest!

With Meee! *gets hit with...glove?* I mean, Juuuun!~

Jun's POV!

I stared at the tall purple Irken on the TV thing. "Ooooh, you're all puuuurplely, like me! Are you my clooone? I always wanted a clone.... But Blaize never let me have one...cuz she's mean like that." I pouted. Zim must have thought these tall, square-eyed dudes were imporant, cuz they showed up when I pushed the pretty red button. Speaking of which where was the red clone?

"You must be what waas behind that wall, weren't you?" He said bending down to look at me. A fake look of consentration came on my face.

"Uuuuhhhhh....I dunno." I said shrugging. "Where is my red clone? He was here last time..." the purply dude blinked.

"Uh, I'll go get him..." He left the screen and I pouted. He better not be going to one of those make-me-look-like-something-else thingy's. Soon the red one and tyhe purple one both came on the screen, making me grin and wave my hand wildly.

"Hi hi! I'm Jun, who are you?!" I shouted at the screen. I think those cookies are getting to my brain...or I'm just happy to see red! It reminded me of Momma! The two seemed a little surpirsed. Dunno why...

"Uh, well, I'm Tallest Purple and he's Tallest Red, are you sure you've never heard of us?" the purpley one, Purple asked. That look of fake concentration came back, though I wasn't really thinking. Why would I ask if I did?

"Uuuuuummmmm...Nope!" I chirped hyperly. I wonder if they could play a game, like candyland or something from the screen? "Do you wanna play a game with me?" I asked looking aorund for something to play with.

"No, could you tell us who you are and why your here?" The Red one finnally asked. I thought he couldn't speak for a while there!

"Well, I'm Jun, duh, and Blaize said I can't say, cuz it's a secwet, so shoooosh!" I wispered putting a finger to my lips for the secret thing...whatevah. They both blinked. I wonder if they practice that?

"Well, we are really good secret keepers." Purple said looking at Red and nodding.

"Oh, yeah, we are really really good secret keepers." Red said nodding really fast. Don't people ever get dizzy from moving their head so much? I thought...a couple letters before coming to my decision.

"Okay, but don't tell ANYONE about our secret, okay?" I wispered. They both nodded. No seriously, why did no one ever get dizzy? "Well, you see, we-" I got stopped by Blaize calling my name. I must have done somethin bad. (oh noes! D:) "Uh, oh, gotta go, bye-byez!" I said pushing the pretty red button again, making the TV go off. Good thing too, Blaize apeared right behind me after the screen went black.

"Jun, did you hurt anything?" She asked worridly. I shook my head really fast.

"Nooooooo..." I said shaking my head still, making myself dizzy. Am I the only one who ever got dizzy? She glared at me and picked me up.

"Good, cuz you are in SO much trouble!" I could hear Rex upstairs going, 'Oooooh, you in troooouuuble!' He is SO going to get chocolate in his circuts when I get up there! D Zim sighed tiredly and walked back the way he came. Yay! No one knows I talked to the Tally guys! Again, yay! She carried me up the stair back to the white and blue room with the really hot stuff in it (A.K.A., the kitchen). Why couldn't it be purple? Purple is the best color, after all... IT RULES! Oooh, me and Blaize could rule like Red and Purple. They were red and purple, like us! It would work! :D Of course, the blue reminded me a little of that human dude. It just needs to be darker and emo. Emo human! I started gigling, and like usual they all stared at me.

I just grinned and yelled "EMO HUMAN!!!" then started laughing. Blaize joined in, who knows why. She's a weirdo like that! :D Suddenly the house started shaking. "Oh my penut butter! The gnomes are forming a revolt! Run awaaay!" I yelled jumping out of Blaizes arms and ran to the stove. That should melt the evil gnomes! D But when I touched the evil white box it hurt meeee! I yelled and blew on my finger, ignoring the yelling and falling stuff behind me. I didn't want in on it! Unless it had cookies...yuuuum....coooookiiiieeees.... I felt pain on my head and yelped, turning around to see this huge wite metally thingie that looked like a dog. Whoa, big doggie. A grin slowly came over and I screamed, "DOOGGGIIIIEEEE!!!!" It may have been all sparklie, but it was soooooo cuuuuute! I ran up and hugged the doggie. Geez, it was cold! I remembered the stove and how hot it was. That would make the evil cute doggie warmer! I looked around for a rope or something to make it come to the cold doggie. "Don't worry, doggie, we'll make you AAAAALLL better. Now, where, oh where, could a rope be?" I finnally saw some kind of rubber rope thing with a red tip. I could use that! I ran over and picked it up. There was some kind of metal lever thing. Maybe I needed to pull that to make the dog come or something? I pointed it at the dog and pulled it, but instead of the dog coming, something white and loud came out of it! All of a sudden the doggie got lightning bolts of something on it. Maybe it redecorated it or something? I turned it off, but a few moments later the doggie went BOOM! D: Poor puppy....Oh well! I ran over to Blaize without the white rope thing and glomped her leg. "Hey, Blaaaiiiize? Can I have a puuuppy? PLEEAAASE?!?" She blinked.

"Uh, if you be a good girl." she said picking me up...again :D

"Yay! Jun is a good girl!" I cheered, ignoring Blaize sigh and glare at Zim.

"See? Being around you is making her talk in third person!" She yelled at him. He looked shocked, then mad.

"What! You are the one who begged Zim for a place to rest!" This continued for a while, making me get sleepy. I wonder if I could talk to Red and Purple again? I jumped out of Blaize's arms, this time she noticed me getting out of her arms and followed me. Zim didn't, he was to busy getting out of a hole in the wall. :D

"Jun? Where are you going?" She called. I just grinned and ran ahead. She would chase after me. She always does! I ran back to the screen, looking behind me every few times to see if she was still there. She was slow, sometimes. I ran up to the button, and waited the few seconds for the screen to light up. Just as Blaize stood next to me and asked me what I was doing the Tally dudes came up on the screen. I waved wildly, again.

"Hi hi! Miss me?" I asked grinning. Alot of my questions go unanswered with these guys. Red coughed.

"Uh, who's your friend?" Purple asked tapping his three...4, 5 6 fingers together. Yaaay, I counted right! 3

"This is my bestest bud, Blaize! She likes red! And black, but she likes red better. Weirdo. Purple is a MUCH better color." I said nodding. No, seriously. The people around here NEVER get dizzy. I heard Red and Blaize sigh as Purple nodded with me.

"No, red is the surpreme color." Red said glaring at me and Purple. Purple glared back.

"No, PURPLE is!" He told him. Purple was SO going to loose this battle. Red growled at him and pounced him, picking up dust or whatever. Blaize raised an eyebrow and turned to me.

"Are they always like this?" I shrugged. How was I to know? I met them, what, 10 minutes ago? Blaize sighed...again. Was she getting enough oxygen or something? "Would you two SETTLE DOWN! I swear, Jun is more mature than you two!" Hearing my name I looked at her, then around us.

"There's someone else named Jun? Does this mean I have another clone? Here, Jun 2, come here!" I started patting my leg. Maybe Blaize already got me a doggie :D Purple coughed, snapping out of his shocked state of mind.

"Well, we have important...things we have to do." Red said reaching for the turn off button thing.

"Like what? Going shopping for a better dress?" Ooooooh, diiiiissss! Blaize is gonna be in trooouuble. I stepped away sideways away from her. I didn't wanto to know what they would do, nor did I want to be near it.

"Oooh, you are going down!" Red screamed at the screen.

"Bring it, chubby!"

Purple and I were just on the other side of the screen watching the verbal attack take place. "You know, Red is not acting like himself." Purpley said scratching his chin. I shrugged.

"Yeah, Blaize usually makes people get mad at her. I'm surprized she hasn't cussed yet." I said yawning. This day has been tiring.

"I have an idea!" Purple said rubing his hands together. I looked at him.

"And what would that be?" I asked him. Seriously, what could we do? He grinned.

"Get a video camera, video tape them, and replace their voices!" He explained. I grinned, too.

"Genious! To le video camera!" And conventiantly, there was one behind me. Woah. I video taped the whole thing. This would be so fun! Unfortunetly, Zim came down to ruin the fun. D: But luckily for us Blaize was in a good mood.

"What are you doing! Apoligize to him now!" Zim yelled

Blaize's POV~

I turned to him and yelled "Why don't you make me smart $$." Zims face was red!!!!!!!!

"You dare talk to Zim like that!?!" he yelled obviously trying to impress the tallests.

"What'cha gonna do? Pinch me?" I said with an evil smirk. I was just waiting for him to show me the wepons.

"Don't let her talk to you like that! She's a girly girl." Red yelled at Zim. That got me mad.

"P!$$ off $$ monkey! I'll deal with you later!" I yelled. I was having so much fun I kept argeuing with them. I had never been so happy. Any one could tell by the smile on my face. That was untill Zim went to far.

"Don't talk to the tallests like that you wh*re!" he yelled very angirly.

I stopped and said " What?" I was on the verge of tears.

"You heard me! Why don't you just go kill yourself! The universe would be much better off with out you!" he said enjoying the moment I ceased fire. My mood went somber. I just looked down at the ground while silently crying.

as he contined to yell more insults at me I couldn't take it any more. I turned around and started to walk away. Zim was proud that he had beaten me and stood with an arrogant smile on his face.

"I think you went to far Zim." Red said. I came back with a hudge scripture and an evil smirk on my face. My green eyes crimson red.

"I'm gonna kill you ya MFFFFMFMMFMFMF." I was cut off by Jen covering my mouth.

"No! No inchanted tsutras. He's not worth it." Said Jen. I stopped and he removed his hand from my mouth and I pulled a fully loaded 1847 out of no where and aimed at him.

"I'm gonna kill you right here and now." I said in a demonic tone. Suddenly something grabbed my leg. I looked down to see Jun giving me the smeet eyes.

"You can't do that! There are smeet present!"

"Being whom?" I questioned quirking my eyebrows. She always used this trick on me.

"Me!" She chimed with a grin. And the trick works once again! I sighed, falling for the adorible smeet eyes.

No one's POV

"You knooow, she could be an improvement to the Irken Armada." Red pondered. Jun scoffed detaching herself from Blaizes leg.

"Psh, yeah, if you can keep a good hold on her." Purple started laughing.

"Ooooh, I think he can do that." Jun looked at Red and Blaize to see them both practicly glowing red.

"Either your in trouble, or they're embaraced." She pointed out. Purple looked at Red, who was glaring at him.

"Uh, bye!" The screen immiadiantly turned black as they ended the connection.

(Smeet means a baby Irken, which in three years is the average adult Irken Invader, like Zim and Tak.)


	3. Chapter 3

Jun POV! Cuz she's awesomely awesome! *gets hit with other glove* Owie! Yay! more stuff for EBay!~

I skipped up the stairs singing the waffle song, the bestest song createded. Blaize just got beateded by my awesome smeety eyes. Again! Mwuahaha! Zim was sure to be scared of Blaizey now! If he wasn't before, anyway. I walked into what Blaize called the 'kitchen'. A familliar sent came to my nose. It must have really wanted to be sniffed. An alarm thingie went through my brain. Ow. Must be my cookie sence! I saw Rex by the oven thing with his mouth open about to eat something. Before he had the chance I was behind him and I could swear I heard lightning and rain behind me when I asked, "Were you about...to eat those cookies?" ;o;

He looked at me innocently. "Noooooooo....." I kept my sad look...ish XD A few seconds later he asked, "Want some?"

I magicly glomped him with a squeel. "YESH PLEEAAAZZE!!!"

MEANWHILE!~

Red was banging his head into the wall of his room when Purple walked in.

"Okay, I thought you said you didn't want brain damage." Purple said staring at his brother. Who was less than a centimeter taller than him. LE GASP :O

Red growled at Purple. "I don't want brain damage I want to get that stupid woman OUTTA MY HEAD!" He said banging his head on the wall a few more times. Purple gave him a look.

"You want who outta your head?" Red sighed and fell back against his conveniantly placed bed.

"That stupid girl on Earth (also mispronounced XD)." Purple looked at his now brain-damaged brother.

"You mean Jun?" This time Red shot him a frustrated look.

"No! Blaize, you idiot." Purple put his arms in the air in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine, just make it quick. I don't want to die a slow, painful death." Purple said sitting on Red's bed. Red glared up at his brother.

"This isn't going to be one of those sappy, pathetic brother-to-brother moments like on one of those horrible Earth (Again, mispornounced XD) opra's or whater, is it?" Purple whacked him on the head. Red may be taller, but Purples older. (Woo for shorter older brothers! :D)

"Yes, now shut up and enjoy it while it lasts!" Purple cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. "Red has a girlfriend, Red has a girlfriend!" He started chanting. Hard figuring out who the older one sometimes is... Red glared at Purple.

"Purple had a girlfriend, but she was killed in the war!" (D: OH NUH UH! NO HE DIDN'T!) Purple imedietly stopped and glared at his mean brother.

"Take that back!" Purple growled. (No seriously, how old are these guys?) Red just glared back. He knew Purple wouldn't do anything. Usually whenever his girlfriend was mentioned he went into depression. When Red didn't apologize (which he sometimes did) Purple left the room. All was quiet for a few seconds until a fizzling sound was heard just outside the door. Becoming curious, Red went to the door to see what was up. Only, he couldn't open the door! Purple had welded the door. (Okay, when did it go from girlfriends to Red getting trapped in his room? o.O)

"Purple? Brother? Uh, could you open the door?" Red said nurvously. The room only had so much air.

"Not until you say sorry!" Purple yelled from the other side. Red also heard a hicup soon after.

"Come on, you know I was joking!" (LYAH!) Red could hear Purple crying from the other side of the door. Good thing the corridor was empty. Red sighed. "Look bro, I'm sorry ok? It was uncalled for. That dmn girl got me into acting like her. I didn't mean to hurt your fellings. So what do ya say? Forgiven?" Red heard a sniff and suddenly the door fell. (:O) Red looked up at his brother who was smirking. Red started to glare at him before he smirked. "You know, brother, SOMEONE is going to need to fix this door." Purple face palmed and sighed as Red's long lost laughter (ALLITERATIOOON!) echoed through the halls.

"And _when_ exactly did you start laughing again?" Purple asked giving his brother another odd look.

"When Blaize acted depressed then came back to hurt Zim." Red stated finnally stopping his laughing spree.

"Now, don't you feel better now that you laughed?" Red glared at his brother.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Purple shrugged.

"It kinda just unfolded as it went along. Now, I'm hungry, so see ya!" Purple explained leaving Red in the middle of the corridor. It took a few seconds for Red to realize something.

. . .

"PURPLE! Get back here and fix my door!"

Back at the Barnyard! I mean, house! :D~

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Jun screamed runnning around the livingroom where the three robots and Blaize and Zim had finnally trapped a hyper Jun. After Jun ate about 10 of the 12 cookies, she had become a distruction machine. Blaize turned to Rex.

"What did you put in those cookies?!" She yelled at him over Jun's...well, screaming.

"Suuugar." He replied watching his master going around and around in circles, Gir chasing her. "Ooohh, I'm gettin dizzy! o" Blaize yanked his antenna.

"Stay awake! How much?" She questioned.

"Four of those biiiiig bags that are blue. Cause I like blue." He said dremailly. Weirdo robot. Blaize sighed and turned to where her friend was, only to find two holes in the wall, one looking like Jun, the other looing like Gir. No wonder it had suddenly gone quiet. (:O you think they woulda noticed?!)

Blaize cursed. It was dangerous, not for Jun, but for the humans! Who knows what she could do! "Zim! Get your miniature $$ up here and help me find Jun!"

With Jun & Gir! ~

Jun looked around the crowd of people in the grassy area (grassy knoll!). The sign behidn her said 'Park', though she didn't know how in the world she could read it. Gir looked around with her. "What are we doooin?" He asked the girl, who was dressed in her human disguise. No one cared what Gir looked like. Poor Gir. Jun shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm waiting for something to happen. What about you?" She asked the robot. No reason to not start a random conversation. Gir shrugged too.

"I dunno. Oooh, look! Duckies! Hi duckies! Wanna be my friiieeeend?" Gir said running off to the pond. Jun shrugged again, following after. Sugar lows sucked.

Jun's POV

I looked at the surface of the 'pond'. Seriously, some people had the weirdest names for things. I looked at the 'water', which Zim said burned, only to see a human girl in the water. :O Holy Snickerdoodle! "Gir, Gir, Gir!" I called for the robot only a few feet away. He came over and I pointed at the water. "Lookie, Gir! A mermaid!" Gir ooohed at it.

"Look, June! It's pointing at you too! Maybe she's telling all her fishie friends you can see her!" He said pointing at the water. I saw something else in the water.

"Gir, lookie! You have a mermaide clone! Seeee! Lucky robot! I want a mermaid clone!" I waved at the mermaid girl, who waved back. "Hi! what's your name?" I could see she was trying to say something, but I couldn't hear her. I pouted, making her pout too. I saw a merman swim up to the mermaid. He was giving her a confused expresion.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I looked up at the sound of a boy's voice. He looked like the merman in the water! Why does everyone have water clones except me? D: I looked around, then pointed to myself. "Yeah, you. What are you doing?"

"Weeellll, the REAL quiestion here is, what are you doing?" I asked standing up.

"I asked you first." I saw he was getting annoyed. Being annoying is fun. X3 I sighed and started shuffling my shoes.

"I am, uh...I'm lost." I admited hanging my head. I have a horrible sence of direction. D: He laughed a little. Was he trying to be mean. D:

"Ha, I'm sorry for laughing, most people here know their way around by looking at the signs." I looked around, seeing signs all over the place. Well, that was obvious.

"Uh, I dunno what in the worlds those signs mean." He gave me an odd look.

"You don't know how to read?" He asked kinda confused. I waved my hands in front of me.

"Oh, I know how to read, I just dunno what the words mean. I'm kinda stupid, or so people tell me." I said rubbing the back of my head. Here comes the sympathy. Much to my surprise he grinned and grabbed my wrist. I self-conciously pulled out of his grip. I don't like peoples I don't know grabbing my hands. ;P

"Then how about I show you around?" He said holding his hand out for me to take. I looked at his hand then to his face.

"How about you tell me your name first?" I ask folding my arms. He chuckled.

"My names Dib. What's yours?" Is he ever going to put down his hand? I sighed. Why must the cute, 'Take my hand' thing always worked. Evil sappy movies. ToT

"My name's June." I said putting my hand in his. (FEAR THE SAPPY ROMANCE MWUAHAHAHAHA) He grinned and started walking off with me in tow, and I swore I could hear 'I Can't Help Falling In Love' somewhere. Freakin brainwashing music!

With Blaize and Zim in the bushes!~

Blaize giggled. "Awwwww, they're so cute!" Zim huffed.

"I'm only agreeing to this because it will get both Dib-monkey and Jun out of my way to invading the Earth. (This time actually pronounced right! YAY!)" Zim pushed the 'Off' button on the boombox and the disney song stopped. She gasped.

"What do you think your doing?! Spare the banana cherry pie!" She screamed jumping out of the bushes. Zim looked at her weird.

"What do you think your-" She pulled out a watergun. :O o He started running with Blaize hot on his tail shooting water in every direction...except his. o.O? One of the water bullets hit a random goose wadling by, making it fly into the air.

"Oops, sorry Mr. Goosey!" Blaize yelled in apology.

"Why are you apologising to that Earth fowl?" Zim asked thankful the water storm ended.

"'Cause Sanzo's hot that way." Zim looked fustrated. (Hidden feeeeeelings!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH)

"What does that have to do with a discusting Earth fowl?" Suddenly a white thing hit Zims head.

"Absolutley nofin!" She grinned, then she looked scared. "OMR LOOK OUT ZIM! THERE'S A WHITE THINGIE ON YOUR WEIRDER THAN WEIRD GREENIE HEAD!" Zim twitched.

"I THINK I KNOW THAT!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jun's POV!!! Whee! *shoes is thrown, but misses* Darn it! I wanted that TwT

I looked boredly at all the things Dib would point out as he dragged me around. I was gonna forget it anyway. So I just stuck to window shopping for the pet stores and jewlry shops until I saw the cutest thing ever.

"Ohmigaaaawd!!!" I squeeled letting go of Dibs welcoming hand and rushing to a dingy ally, where there were a couple trashcans with one tipped over. Sticking out of the trashcan was a wiggling white tail, which was connected to a little white pair of hind legs, shuffling about in the over-turned trash bin. Before the poor thing had anytime to react, I had pulled a little dog out of the trashy can. He was entirley white except for his droopy ears which were a muddy brown. I squeeled in joy again and turned to Dib, who was standing about a feet away with his hands in his pockets, looking weary but otherwise bored. I looked at him with my smeetie eyes look. "Do ya think I can keep him?!" I asked him with a whole ton of hope. I loved flirting with this guy. He looked a little uncorfertable under my smeety gaze. (Muahahahah!)

The puppy looked up at me and Dib with an adorible puppy look that practicaly rivaled my own and he groaned. "I don't know, why are you asking me? Why not ask your mother or something?" I looked down sad at the mention of a mother. God, I loved making boys all emotional. It was fun =3

I sniffed. "I don't have a Momma...Or a Daddy...I just have Blaizey." I let my eyes start to water and sniffed. I loved being an actress!

Dib POV!! (Ohmigawd, le gaspseses!!)

I couldn't help but be a little sympathetic. This little girl probbably grew up with no parents with who knows who, and I still couldn't put my finger on where I had seen her before. I couldn't help but start to apologize. "Hey, I'm sorry - uh, please don't cry! Uh, why don't you ask, er, Blaize to let you keep him?" To my great surprise she looked up, happy as ever.

"Oh, I should! She did say I could have a puppy if I were a good little girl! June is a good girl!" She giggled, hugging her new puppy close. I was surprised he wasn't dead by now. Acting how this girl acted, she could be an alien! I shook my head and followed her down the street. Suddenly she stopped and turned to me, looking a little embarassed. "Um, do happen to know where a little guy called Zim lives? I did get lost..." My eyes widened. If this girl knew Zim, she must have been an alien!

"You know Zim?" I asked speeding up to walk beside her. She nodded.

"Uh-huh! He's a nasty little green dude who won't give me any cookies! Or waffles! Then Blaize beats him up, and Gir makes me waffles! I don't think I'll be trusted back into the waffle-makey place, but I think it's just because Zim doesn't want me in the trash can!" I looked at her oddly.

"You live with Zim? Do you know how to get past his gnomes?" I asked her. I noticed it was getting a little dark. She nodded.

"Yeah, but only for a little while. We just got away from the evil Armada and Blaize doesn't want us getting caught. I don't want to get caught either, but I dunno." She explained, looking sad again. I decided to get off the subject. I didn't like seeing this girl sad.

"Uh, so are you an alien?" She grinned up at me. Only when she did did I notice she was a good couple inches shorter than me.

"Only if you promise not to tell!" She answered in a sing song voice. I smiled at her. This girl would surley let slip anything I wanted to know.

"Are you the same kind of alien as Zim? Or are there other aliens?" She looked around and leaned up to my ear.

"I'm the same kind as Zim!" She whispered as if it were the biggest secret on Earth, which it probably was. She giggled and looked ahead. "Blaize isn't the same thing we are though, she's a shadowshifter." I blinked. A shadowshifter?

"What's a shadowshifter?" She looked up at me again and then up to the sky, with a look like she was thinking very hard.

"I dunno." She said slowly. "I never really asked. She's always been Momma Blaize to me!" She giggled, hiding a shiver. I noticed though. This region got cold at night, at least colder than she was used too. I slid off my coat and held it out to her, which she gladley accepted. She slid it on, amazingly still keeping the dog in her arms. (You thought I forgot about him, didn't ya? Huh? Huh huh huh? HUH?!?!)

"What are you going to name him?" I said itching one of the dog's droopey ears. June looked down at the puppy, as if remembering he was there, then screwing up her face in concentration. She looked a little cute with her face messed up and wearing my trech co- what the crap? Where did that thought come from? She sighed looking a little defeated.

"I dunno, I'm not very good with names. Do you know any good names?" She said lookign cutely up at me. I felt the heat rise up in my face and I coughed. "Are you getting cold? You might want to get this coat back if you are..." I smiled nervousley at her.

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" I replied, waving my arms a little. She blinked at me, but shrugged. I looked at the puppy, who stared back. Now this dog was starting to creep me out. "How about Freak?"

"That's mean!" She pouted at me. I smiled a little at her.

"Kidding, kidding! Well, he looks like a halfblood or something, how about Mutt?" I offered standing up straight. She looked like she was thinking about it and smiled.

"Okay! Do you like your new name?" She asked the little dog, now named Mutt, who barked and licked her face. She giggled and rubbed her head against Mutt. I smiled at her. I looked ahead and noticed Zim's weird lit up house was a couple houses away. For the first time, I didn't want to reach his house. It would mean having to drop off June, the girl I had only met a couple hours ago, yet I was so attached to her already. "Oh my gosh!" She suddenly exclaimed stoppping dead in her tracks. I looked back at her.

"I forgot to get Blaize her puppy!"


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody's POV! Whee!

Two figures walked side by side, though reluctantly, on the sidewalk going no where in particular. One was short, wearing what apeared to be a cocktail dress, and Elvis style black hair, looking nothing short of a PMSing teen. The other was a gothic looking 16 year old with long blond hair, violet eyes, and a trench coat that reached the ground. Neither were looking at eachother, the shorter green-skinned one had his arms crossed, the taller woman with her hands in her pockets. They didn't seem to like eachother very much, but there they were, walking along, as if they had nothing better to do. The girl looked at the guy, hoping for a conversation, but knowing better. She sighed.

"You know, if your still pissy at the fact your worst enemy got away without so much as a threat, you won't have to worry about it. After poor Jun is done with her date, she'll probably let slip of everything that happened." She said defiantly. Zim 'humph'ed and turned his would be nose up at her, which wasn't working it's perpose very well. If anything it backfired and made him look anything short of pathetic. The girl, Blaize, laughed at hollow laugh at him and looked away to the allys they were passing along the side of the road. each of them were dark, damp-looking, and utterly filthy. It looked like if you walked into one of them you would get stolen away and raped or murdered. The thought made Blaize shiver slightly, though she new she wouldn't need to. She could easily beat up anything that tried to hurt her, no problem. Blaize looked into one of the allys and saw two almond brown eyes staring back at her. She blinked, and they were gone.

"Hey!" the boy, Zim, yelled from in front of her. He was a few feet ahead. Blaze had not noticed she had stopped walking when she had made contact with those mysterious eyes, if they were eyes at all. She hurried up to Zim's side and walked beside him with the feeling of being watched. "What were you looking at?" Zim asked uncaringly after a few moments of silence. "Not that I care!" He added hastily seeing Blaize's confused look.

"If you must pry into my business, I saw something. Eyes, specificly." Blaise added looking forward, thinking about the almond shaped brown eyes. There really wasn't anything menacing about them, just when you see something other's can't, it really wasn't a good sign, but Blaize wasn't exactly in her mind either.

"Eyes? Were they attached to a body?" Zim asked stupidly. Blaize rolled her eyes.

"No, they were floating in mid air, spilling blood all over the ground." She drawled sarcasticly. Ignoring her sarcasm, Zim looked liked he was thinking.

"It was probably nothing. Everything on this filthy planet has discusting squishing eyes!" Zim told her in discust. Blaize sighed. This guy really was hopless. Blaize looked around. They apeared to be getting closer to the headquarters, as the buildings seemed to be getting bunched together and getting taller, looming over the 6 foot tall human.

She looked in one of the remaining ally's, getting a fleeting glance at a fluffy black tail with a white underside. Glaring at the spot where she last saw it, she dashed into the ally, ignoring Zim's calls after her. She disapeared into the darkness, glowing purple eyes peircing the growing night. She looked around when she was in the middle of the ally. She gazed at nothing until she saw almond shaped eyes looking back at her. As it walking closer, a slim snout emerged, closly followed by a head covered in black and white hair, and a black and white body. Blaize recognised the animal as a wolf-like creature. Dropping into a squat, Blaize stared into the wolf's eyes as he came closer. Their noses were nearly a foot apart when the wolf stopped, and they stared at eachother. After a few minutes time Zims voice broke the silent conversation, making Blaize look up and the wolf look behind him, at Zim who was walking around blindly. After about, say, five minutes, Blaize was fully annoyed and the wolf would have been snickering if he were able to at Zim, who was still waving his short arms blindley in the dark. Blaize lit a match in the dark to make it lighter. Zim froze at the sight of the wolf then started freaking out.

"Blaize! Girl! Shadowshifter! Don't you see the filthy canine Earth creature?!" He yelled pointing at the wolf, who now looked theroughly offended. Blaize looked outraged.

"Of course I do! What do you think I am, blind?!" Blaize yelled back stomping over to him.

"Well, you weren't freaking out-"

"Oh, like you?!"

"Duh! It's a freakin Earth creature! It could hurt you!"

"And why would you care?!"

"Well, I-" Zim was interupted by Blaizes lips crashing into his own. Startled, they both stared at eachother until they came to their senses, broke apart and looked like they were going to puke.

"Why did you do that?!" Blaize gagged.

"I didn't! YOU did!" Zim accused. The cunning wolf stood off to the side, looking as if he were grinning. While the two bickering, the wolf had become fully annoyed and decided to push Blaize into Zim by jumping onto her back. The two stood up, glaring at eachother. Huffing, they turned away. The wolf walked over to Blaize and tugged on her trench coat, trying to get her attention. When it did, he walked over to where Zim was and tugged on his dress (rofl). Zim tried to shoo him away, but alas, the wolf wouldn't leave him alone. When he finally got Zim's attention he started trying to drag them two together by tugging on their clothes until they were inches away from eachother. Getting creeped out by the wolf's constant staring, Blaize got the feeling he wanted them to make up. Sighing, Blaize looked down at Zim, who looked up at her, sour expression printed on his face.

"You know, if we ever want to get out of this ally, we'll have to make up." Blaize said bordly. Zim scoffed. About 10 minutes passed before Zim yelled out impationtly.

"Fine!" He yelled holding his hand up for Blaize to shake, which only reached to her elbow. Blaize shook it and the wolf moved out of the way of the entrance to the allyway only for Zim to rush out of the ally. Blaize walked out of the allyway and stood at the entrance looking nearly emotionless, the wolf standing at her side. Blaize look at the wolf idley.

"What shall we call you?" The wolf looked up at her devilishly. Blaize laughed quietly. "How about Voltaire?" The wolf barked in agreement, "Alright, lets go to headquarters, Voltaire."


	6. Chapter 6

In the Lab! No one's POV!

Zim mumbled angerly to himself as he decended into his Lab, ignoring the computer who was telling him that talkign to himself was a bad sign. He stepped off the elevator and stomped his way to where his failed experiments were, not noticing Jen fixing something next to the big computer only meters away. How could that girl thing she could just go and, Zim shivered, _kiss_ Zim like that?! They were argueing and then suddenly her soft lips- whoa...okay, that was weird. Zim shook his head and rumaged through the broken parts and peices, preparing to think up another brilliant plan to take over the Earth.

_This one will work! Zim thought to himself, grabing peices of paper and writing utensils. I know it will! Then the Tallest will be happy with Zim! He laughed almost evilly to himself and he started scribbling things down on his paper, thinking of the weaknesses of the humans and how his plan would destroy them all._

"That won't work." An emotionless, unfeeling voice muttered over Zim's shoulder, making him jump. He spun around only to come face to face with a red robot with lavender eyes. This certainly wasn't Gir, he wasn't smiling. In fact, he seemed completley uninteresting in anything, but here the little robot was, staring at Zim with his emotionless eyes. Zim glared at the little SIR unit.

"What do you know?! Now, go away! Shoo!" Zim made and attempt to shoo it away like a fly, but the SIR glared at him.

"I'm not some fly, and I don't take orders from anyone who isn't Blaize, thank you very much." He growled at him, startling Zim.

"You dare insult Zim?!" Zim yelled pointing at it. The SIR unit just looked at him unimpressed.

"I'm Jen, in case you don't know, and I expect you to adress me as such. And yes, I do. Your nothing special, especially if you can think up something as pathetic as that." Jen said, looking at the plan Zim had made, which only consisted of stick figures and poorly drawn houses. Zim seethed at Jen and launched himself at it, only to hit the hard ground when Jen dodged. "You not going to be able to hit me, I'm trained for battle."

"Well, I was trained on Hobo 13! HA! Victory for ZIIIIM!" Zim laughed as Jen just looked at him. Zim had obviously hung around Earth for too long. Jen had the theory that he had, judging by the fact Zim was a few inches short of 3 feet, when most Invaders were only 2 and a half feet. It may not have been very tall to humans, but for an Irken it was a considerable amount of height. Jen shook his head and took Zims plan, pencil, and some other peices of paper. In the few seconds that Zim was laughing Jen had made a replica of Zim's plan in full detail with tables and everything.

"There. I made some corrections so that it wasn't so stupid, but it still won't work..." Jen mumbled shoving the new plan into Zim's arms and walking away, leaving a steaming but confused Zim to look at his retreating back. Zim smashed the papers into a ball and threw them into a trash bin to be burned.

_Even her SIR unit is infuriating! Zim thought angerly. He sighed and started working on another plan, beter than the one Jen had drawn. A few minutes later he sat up, wondering, Does that SIR know soemthing I don't? He turned around to look at where Zim had last saw him, knowing he wouldn't be there. Why does everyone have to leave him in the dark?!_


	7. Chapter 7

Jun's POV

I sighed. Three days ever since my date and nothing happened besides the little episodes Blaize and Zim would have. Mutt walked up to where I was and laid his head on my midsection and I scratched his ears, looking around the trees and flowers. Dib said this place was the Park, and I had the feeling that this was where me and him met. I looked at some of the children playing and got an idea. I sat up and more or less pushed Mutt off my lap to stand up, and ran home as fast as I could. In my rush I bumped into someone, making both of us fall down. I looked up to see none other than Dib.

"June?" I blinked at him, then grinned. He could help!

"Oh, Dib!" I said in a sing-song voice, getting to my knees and crawling over to where he was. He just looked at me oddly.

"Yes?" He asked. I think he could tell I was going to ask him to do something.

"Can you please play truth or dare with me?" I asked him with my smeet eyes. He just looked at me like I had insulted his big head.

"What? No!" I felt my eyes start to water and he looked like he was feeling a mix between nervousness and guilt. "Oh, fine!" I immediatly cheered up and grabbed his hand, continueing my little journey back to home. Only when we started to get closer to the fence did he start to struggle, saying something about the gnomes going to attack him or something, but as usual they only started at us. I kicked open the door and, seeing Blaize and Zim glaring at eachother on the couch as usual, I waved at them and dragged Dib over in front of the couch, him fighting the entire time.

"AH! What is the Dib beast doing in my HQ! He's going to expose us!" Zim screamed freakin out. I ignored him and looked up at Blaize who glared at Zim, but smiled down at me.

"Hey, Jun-bug! Need anything?" She asked casting a look at Dib, who was trying to get away from us and to the trash can. Poor Dib, he doesn't even know =). I nodded.

"Yeah-huh! Can you and Zim play Truth or Dare with us?" I asked with a cheer. Behind me I could feel Dib stiffen. Blaize pulled out a book from no where and started flipping through them.

"I dunno, buggie, I might have an appointment or-" She suddenly froze and started spazing out, pointing and poking something she had found on the page. After a few minutes she had managed to recollect herself and calmed down. She coughed to regain her composure. "Er, yeah, we're free." She said with a smile, hiding the book somewhere within the couch.

Thinking nothing more of the book, I grinned up at her and dragged Dib over to the kitchen, where Rex and Gir were making something or other, Jen in the corner, mumbling to himself as usual. Rex glomped me when he saw me, and Gir jumped Dib screaming something about Dib's head smelling like a puppy. I got up and asked them if they wanted to play. Of course, they said yes, and dragged a yelling Dib into the livingroom. I looked to the corner where Jen was silent. I smiled at him and sat next to him in his corner.

"Yes?" He asked raising and invisible eye brow. I giggled and smiled at him.

"Jen, would like to play Truth or Dare with us? Please?" I added seeing him open his mouth to say no. He looked like he was thinking about it, while staring at me. Since I was used to this, I only stared right back at him. After about eternaty he sighed.

"Sure." He answered in monotone. I squeeled and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the livingroom to meet up with the others, who had taken various places to sit, whether it be on the couch, a chair (which appeared out of nowhere), or on the floor. I sat Jen next to the other robots, who were giggling madly, and I sat next to Dib, between him and the door.

"Alright, since it was Jun-bugs idea, she gets to go first!" Blaize announced from the couch. She likes the couch =D

"Okay, okay! Uuuum..." I looked around at my victems- er, _friends_ and finally spotted Zim, who was trying sneak away. "Zimmeh! Truth or Dare!" I giggled. Zimmeh froze, and turned around with his eye twitching.

"Dare! Zim is not afraaaaid!" He yelled. I grinned.

"I dare you to dress up like a teddy bear and sing the llama llama song!" Me and Blaize burst out laugh as Dib looked horrified, the robots bursting into a fit of giggle and Jen gave a (sexy) emo laugh...cuz he's all emo =D He embaraced himself, so now it was his turn.

He immediatly pointed at Dib and yelled, "Dib-monkey! I dare you to humiliate youself by...picking you nose!"

"Hey! You didn't even give me a choice!" Dib yelled in protest standing up. After a good whack in the head by Blaize Zim huffed.

"Fine, truth or dare, filth-human?" He growled glaring at Dib, who sat down.

"Now that I'm ready, truth." Dib stated crossing his arms. Zim growled in annoyence.

"Is it not true that you eat your discusting earth bogies?!" Zim yelled pointing at Dib, who looked utterly discusted.

"And I thought I was disturbing..." Blaize muttered glaring in Zim's general diection.

"Of course not! That's just...EW!" Dib yelled making gagging noises. He calmed down. "Alright, my turn." He looked around at pointed at Blaize. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dangit..." Blaize cursed. "Dare me, hooooman!" She exclaimed faking Zim's accent. Dib laughed but thought.

"I dare you tooo..." He looked around for idea's. Seeing as he was having trouble I leaned over and whispered an idea into his ear. He looked at me oddly, but I gave him a thumbs up. "I dare you to eat a taquito." She looked absolutley horrified. She looked at me sadly, as if all hope had lost.

"How could you betray me, Jun-bug?! How could you!" She wailed dropping to the floor and crying histaricly. I wailed with her. Suddenly we both stopped and I resumed my place next to Dib, who was looking at us oddly. Blaize sighed and held her hand out to Gir, who had a big, greasey, meaty taquito. While she was trying not to hurl, I whispered to Dib, again,

"Blaize is a vegiatairean, so she definatly won't like it." I giggled as Dib gave me a look.

"Your evil, arn't you?" I shrugged.

"I dunno."


	8. Chapter 8

Blaize's POV

A month later i woke up and looked out the window. I couldn't believe it. "Snow!' I yell excitedly. Snow does weird things to me. I was so excied i ran into zim's room. I quietly crawl onto his bed and place ny left arm and leg on his right side, and my right arm and leg on his left side. My face was only a few inches away from his. " Zim, wake up it's snowing outside." i whisper, he didn't wake up. I tried a little louder,he still didn't wake up. I start to think about zim. 'He's taller than me, and i'm 6'4". ' i think a little while longer 'he's actualy kinda cute. well actualy he's extreamly sexy.' i take a deep breath and yell " zim! Dibs in your lab!" He jerked awake.

Zim's POV

I hear a voice yell that dib-filth was in my lab i lunge forward but i felt my body run into somethingand i fell forward. I open my eyes and see Blaize laying right underneath me. She was suprised and l was lookig highly attractive. I smirk as a blush crosses her face. " what's wrong?" I mock. She didn't say any thing and i didn't give her a chance to. Ever since that incedent a month ago, i've wanted to fell her lips against mine. As she tried to get up i pin her to the bed and kiss her like no tomorrow as the humans say.

Blaizes POV

My eyes widened, He had trapped me in a fiery honey sweet kiss. I loved it, and i wanted more. Apparently he could tell because he started to take off my night shirt. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him as close to me as i could. I then felt his tounge enter my mouth. I didn't care. He then started to kiss my neck right behind my ear. I let out a slight moanand he began to move lower. I was in heaven.

Voltaire's POV

I follow my master's scent to zims room and what i saw shocked me. So that's how aliens mate, like humans. I caught jun's, and dib's scents coming up the halls. They were to young to see this. I corral them back into the living room and put in a movie. Before i was abandoned, i was afarm dog, drug dog, and social services dog.

Srry it's so short. Please review and if you can send me some ideas, i'll give you credit i promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, i'm going to postpone my stories for a while. I am having writers block, plus a lot of stuff is happening. Sorry I'll try to come up with more for the story, and please tell me about your ideas for the story, You'll recieve full credit for your ideas. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay i am changing blaize's human descripion. I do not own invader zim. I do however own Blaize, Jun,Voltair,Rex, Gen, Jun's dog, and any other oc's.**

Blaize's POV

I was off to my first day of school. It was really rain, and since zim and june were alergic to water I shifted into a horse and carried them to school. Both had umbrellas raincoats, and rain hats. When I dropped them off I hid behind the building and took on my human form My hair was starlight blue, my skin was porcelin white, My eyes were rubby red, My ears were pointed, and I had garnet red lipstick. I wore a black doll like dress, a black corset, black lace up gloves that went passed my elbows black doll shoes, and black and white striped leggings. I had two black ribbons in my hair. My nails had black and white stripes.(red:damn! This girl is classic goth!Me: Red! get out of my story! Red: But i'm one of the charac... Me: I don't care!) I entered the school and every one stared. I gave them a death glare and continued walking. Suddenly I felt a strong urge to attak the next person i saw. I reached into my pocket for my medicine but found none. "Holy mother of isis! I'm out of my..." I stop and look around every one was staring and whispering. " What! You have a problem or something!" I yell uncontrolably. "Blaize! What's wrong?" I heard zims voice. I fell to my knees and stuttered, " m-m-my me-medica-tion. I-I'm out. I-I need it." Then he just pulled me into his arms and said," take a deep breath and listen to my voice. It's gonna be ok. Just listen to my voice and breath." I felt a wave of calm wash over me. My breathing slowed and i stopped shaking. " You ok?"he asked in a soft tone. I nodded. He helped me up and walked me to class. The techer was mad. "Zim!You're late." "Sorry, Blaize was having some trouble with her..locker." the teacher said "Fine. Class this is ,"she turned to me, "SIT DOWN!" I glare but take my seat.

Zim's POV

I kept glancing over at Blaize what had happened in the hallway was so weird. And even worse _**Why did I care! **__Because you like her.___came a voice that sounded like jun._It is me._ _**what?**_ _Blaize taught me telepathy! _I could just picture a stupid look on her face. But did I really like her? My mind went back to the alley incident. I'll have to ask her why she freaked out.

~after school Blaize's POV~

The sun was shining and everything was dry. June went to hang out at dibs house. "Hey Blaize." I looked at zim. "Yes?" he seemed hesitant.

"What happened in the hallway?" I immediatly changed the subject. " What do you mean? I always wear black on mondays."

"You do? Wait! Stop trying to change the subject!" Yelled zim loudly.

" You'r the one yelling so why don't you just go buy your own box of appleJacks." I say. He just looked at me like i was crazy. I am crayz. ;)

Sorry It's So Short. I need ideas. You will get credit. I can't do this on my own. I have the attention span of a spec of dust! 0.0* Hey look! a trap door!

*runs away with arms flailing like crazy.


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thank my friend T.J for helping out with this chapter.

Blaize's P.O.V.

"Hey Zim, Can we go to the mall. Please?" I gave him my cutest face. He totally caved.

"Alright. I need to appear human to continue my mission." He replied

"Can Dib come?"Asked Jun. Zim glared at her.

"No!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Jun ran and hid behind me. I glared at Zim then decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Jun go to the living room." I tell her. She ran, probably thinking I was going to hurt him. I close the door and walk up behind him. "Zim, Let her little boyfriend come." I lightly stroke his lekku. I saw him shudder. I smiled. My plan was working "We can torture him." I say wrapping my arms around him. He tensed, He was obviously uncomfortable.

We were at the mall and decided to go to Game n' Go. As we are browsing through the games I see one about ninja zombies. I smirked "Hey guys." I call. They look at me. I chuckle, "Ninja Zombies." I say holding the game out. Dib took out his camera.

"Were?" He asked looking around like an idiot. I sigh, (Damn dib is an idiot.)

"Over there they jumped the railing." I say excitedly. And like an idiot, Dib jumped over the railing and face planted the marble flooring. "I wonder if he knew we are four stories up." Me, Zim, and Jun jumped over the railing and landed perfectly on our feet.

"I knew you three were aliens!" Shouted Dib. Zim just stood there nonchalantly.

"That or the world just hates you?" He replied with a smart ass smirk.

"Neither does the floor." Interjected Jun.

"Jun! Whose side are you on?"He cried. Jun looked from Dib to me. I took out my credit card and pointed to the cookie pizza store. Her eyes got wide. I simply nod and she smiled.

"I'm on mama's side!" She yelled and tackled me. I laugh. (0.0 She actually laughed.)

~the next day~

I snuck into the gym and stole 284 sweaty jockstraps that belonged to fat people with crone's disease. I went into zim's room and strategically placed half of them around his face and the other half on his face. I giggle, and then turn to gir who had a video camera and said, "And now we play the waiting game." Finally he woke up.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He launched like 15 feet in the air. "My eyes they burn!" when he landed he glared at me gir ran off to send the video to the tallests. Zim used some kind of freeze ray and I couldn't move. He glared then went to take a shower when he came back he was only wearing a towel. My face went bright red. He smirked and approached me. "You are so going to regret that." I decided to turn the tables I manage to overcome the freeze ray and tackle him.

"I loves you!" I yell while giggling.

"Ah! Affection! It burns!" He yelled. I glared at him.

"What are you a vampire? Hat must make me the dreaded garlic." I say. He stopped struggling and gave me a confused look.

"What?" He asked. I burst out laughing.

"I want a taco salad!" Gir popped out with a stupid smile.

"Yay! Tacos!" he yelled happily.

Zim's eyes widened "Noooooo! Not another gir!" Zim screamed on his knees, hands clasped looking up to the ceiling.

That's all for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Jun's POV

It was dark outside but it was the middle of the day. Zim says they are rain clouds. I decide

to go up on the roof and grab one to see if it tasted like cotton candy. The sky was to far up. I jumpped

as high as i could.

Blaize's POV.

"Zim where is Jun?" I ask nochalantly. "She went outside." came a bored reply. "What's wrong with you?"

I inquired. "I'm just bored." he retorted. "Scientists have confirmed that the two massive storm cells have

converged." came the ancormans voice. A wide smile spread across my face. Zim looked in my direction

and had to take another look. "What's with the creepy smile?" he asked somewhay frightened. "Jun! Get

down here were going on a road trip!" I called, suddenly I was tackled to the ground by june and her excessive

hyperness. " WHere we going?" she asked cocking one of her antenna to the side. "First we need to pay dib a

visit." I say and jun's face lit up like a porch light. We arrived at dib's house. He was in the yard and he came

running over when he saw june. "Hey june," he paused and glarred at zim then looked at me. "Who's your friend?"

He asked politly. I smile "My name is Blaize and I require your assistance for a field trip i have in mind." He smiled.

"Can I come?" he asked. I nodded and he grinned from ear to ear. "Do you know where i can get a vehicle strong

enough to intercept an f 5?" Zim's Antenna perked up "What is this mission you speak of?" I ignored him. "My dad

has a van that was built for storm chasing." Replied dib. We all climbed into the van.

Sorry it's short. I've been real busy I'll try to update more often. If you have any ideas for chapters be sure to put it in

your review. I need all the help i can get since my co writer abandoned the story.


	13. Chapter 13

Zim's P.O.V

"What are we doing? Answer me now or face the wr4ath of Zim." I demanded/threatened. Blaise turned to me.

"If you get in the van without any further questions I'll tell you me real name." She said smiling. My antenna perked up. 'Blaize wasn't her real name?' I grudgingly complied and climbed into the van.

"Uh, Blaize. You do have a license... right?" asked dib somewhat unsure of her. I was thinking the same thing to, due to her eratic driving.

"Okay my fellow Amebas... My real name is Zae. Don't like it?You can still call me Blaize." she called never taking her eyes of the road. Suddenly the van started to shake. 'I hope this infernal contraption doesn't explode.' I thought to my self. I looked out the window to see the sky as black as night. I looke out the front and notice we were headed straight for a funnel that threww ice and debris at us. I remembered what we learned in science class. My eyes widened.

"Zae! Are youy crazy! Thats a tornado!" I yelled. She looked back at me with a big smile.

"That's not just a tornado... It's the most powerful and deadliest of tornadoes. It's an F 5!" She yelled in excitement. " Dib! I need you to moniter the computers! Jun! Zim! Don't touch any metal." She ordered as she ran to a giant camera and began to film the storm. Soon we were in the middle of the rageing giant. "Ritouse dude!" screamed Zae as the storm passed. We turned around and headed back home. When we got back I grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind the van.

"If you ever do anything like that again, I'll..." I was cut off as she grabbed me by the collar and pulled my face close to hers. She had an almost evil smirk gracing her beautiful features.

"You'll what? Prey tell." She whispered in a deadly voice. Damn I wanted to kiss her so bad. I still remember our first kiss. Where did those two mutts go anyway? I decided then and there to risk getting the hell beat out of me. I grabbed her shoulders and firmly press my lips to her's. For a second It was like heaven on Earth. Then Dib had to pop up.

"Zim! What the hell are you doing?" He demanded. I glared at him.

"What's it look like?" I retoricaly asked. Zae stwpped back from me and grabbed dib by the throught. She tied a sequened scarf around his hands and held him up infront of Jun.

"Jun. Dib is tied up, defensless, and wearing something shinney." Jun sat infront of Zae like a puppy begging for a treat. She threw Dib away from us and Jun chased after him. She then returned her grip to my collar and dragged me into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

No Ones POV

A few weeks late Zim had retuned from school. He found Zae in the kitchen hiding under the table. She looked terrified. His eyes widened.

"Zae! What's wrong?" He urgently asked. She looked at him and pointed to the wall. There was a little spider about a centimeter big(legs included.) was sitting on the wall. He looked at Zae with one eyebrow raised.

"It's gonna eat me! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Zim just laughed. She glarred daggers at him. "kumo hasore wo imaimashii korosu!" (Kill the spider Damn it!) Sighing he walked over and squashed the spider with his hand.

"You have to come to my Bacaluriate (sp) practice tomorrow." He stated while getting a soda out of the frige. Zae tilted her head sideways.

"What is bacaluriate and why do i gots to go?" She asked in a suspicious tone. Looking at him out of the corner of her narrowed eyes. Zim shrugged.

"I don't know some ceremony before the graduation. You have to go because you can drive." He replied. Zae looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I'll have to ask commander Cruger if I can borrow his car." She said flinching as though he was going to yell at her. "Could you do it for me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"No." he replied. She looked miserable. She walked over to the phone and dialed a number. Zim snuck over to the other phone and listened in on the conversation.

_Cruger: "Hello?"_

_Zae: "Commander? It's Zae. I need to borrow your car to take Zim to Bacaluriate practice and graduation."_

_Cruger: "... No. Last time you devastated it."_

_Zae: "Ok.. Bye."_

_Cruger: "Not so fast cadet. Where have you been?"_

_Zae: "Well.. I went to irk, adopted a kid and got in trouble with the athorities and crash landed back on earth in... I don't know where. So I'm living with Zim, An Irken assigned to the planet."_

_Cruger: "Put him on the phone."_

_Zae: "... Zim! My commander wants to talk to you!"_

_Zim: " Yes?"_

_Cruger: "Zae is unpredictable. if you have trouble with her call this number. "_

_Zim: "Ok."_

_Zae: "No! Don't tell him that!"_

_Cruger: *Hangs up.*_

Zae's POV

The next day Zim and I got on the bus to go to his bacaluriate practice. I stepped off the bus and froze.

"Oh Hells No!" I yelled. Zim looked at me.

"Just get in the building." He said .(I'm going to do the dialouge in script format.)

Zae: "No way! I'm am not getting attacked by priests again!" *grabbs hold of bus doors.*  
Zim: *grabbs my legs.* "Get in the damn building woman!"

Zae: *shakes head.* "Ain't no one going to make me go in there!*

Zim: *Lets go of leggs. Takes out cell phone and dials a number.*

Zae: * Lookes up at zim from sitting position on ground* "Are you odering pizza? I want gummy bears on mine!"

Zim: *Lookes at me. Mumbles incoherently into phone*

Every one else : *watches*

~Five minutes later. A jeep with S.P.D written on the side drives up. Inside is A blue Human/Dog. He got out of the car and approached me. 'Oh no. He called Cruger.' I mentally freaked.

Cruger: "Cadet, get in the buidling."

Zae: "Make me!"

Cruger: *walks over to jeep and pulls a box out of the backseat.* "I guess you don't want this cookie cake. I'll have to throw it away."

Zae: *wide eyed* Fine I'll go. Gimme my cookie." *reaches for cake*

Cruger: * holds it out of my reach* "After the practice."  
Zae: *Goes up to building and stepps in.* "Ahh! Hol,y ground! My feet! They burn!"


	15. Chapter 15

Zae's POV

The next day I was sitting at the table, munching on a bagel when Zim came into the room. He sat down across from me and just stared at me. It was kind of creepy.

Zim: "Why wouldn't you go into the church yesterday?"

Zae: *looks at zim* "Because it's holy ground. Did you not see my feet siziling yesterday?"

Cruger: *walks in through from door.*

Zae: *glares at cruger* "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? What if me and Zim were busy?"  
Zim: *spits out orange juice* "Where the hell did that statement come from?"

Zae: "You remember the day I took you storm chasing. Don't pretend you didn't have fun."

Cruger: *blank look*

Zim:*blushes* "You lie!"*stands in chair and points at zae.*

Zae: "Oh come on! Nothing is more thrilling than chasing tornadoes! Wasn't it fun?"

Zim: *Does anime fall to ground* "Yeah it was fun."

Cruger: "After Zim graduates you will both be moving into the academy. I don't want to separate you two, but Bsquad needs Zae to keep them on their toes."

Zim: *not realy paying attention* "Ok." ''Damn! I forgot to contact the Tallests!" *gets up and runs to his lab*

Zae:"Wait for me!" *gets up and follows Zim.*

Cruger: *Grabbs a bagel and sits down* "Teens."

~In the lab~

Zim: "Sorry I haven't contacted you my Tallests I..." *gets cut off by zae*

Zae: *Jumps on Zims head* "Hey! Who ya talking to?" Looks up at screen. "Son of a bulvarian blood hound! They're wearing dresses!"

Red: *glares* "They're called robes."

Zae: *scofs* "What ever drag queen."

Purple: "Uh Zim, Who's your friend?" *looks curiously at zae* "She looks like an Irken with hair and human eyes."

Zae: "I'm not an Irken. I'm a shadow shifter! And that's the way the rock rolls. Now let's get back to the show." *turns and looks at an empty space* "Good morning vietnam! It is O six hundred hpurs. What does the o stand for? Oh my Ra it's early."

Red" *confuzed face.* "What is she doing?"

Zim: *face palms* "She stuck in quote mode."  
Purple:"What does that mean?"

Zim: "Watch" *Yurns to zae* "Human tales"

Zae: *one antena perks up the other stays down* "Human tails? Humans don't have tails. They have big big bottoms that they wear with bad shorts, and they go around saying 'Hi Hellen!' "

Zim: "She quotes movies and people."

Red: "She's weird"

Zae: *Turns to red.* "I know you got a crush on a certain friend!" *Looks from red to purple.*

Red: *Looks uneasy* "Shut up!"

Zae: "I don think so."

Zim: *speaks into intercom* "Cruger, come get Zae."

Zae: *looks terrified.* "No! He'll steal my my gummy candies!"

Zim" You don't have Gummy Candies."

Zae: "That's because he stoled them."

Cruger: *walks into lab* "Come in cadet."

Zae: *grabbs zims leggs.* "No!"

Cruger: *smirks. Pulls out a big cookie.* "You want the cookie?" *Holds it out for zae*

Zae: *lets go of zim and grabbs cookies. Takes a bite.* "This isn't a real cookie!" *eyes widen*

Cruger: *Picks up zae and tosses her over his shoulder.* "Come on cadet.''

Zae: *starts kicking and screaming* "Creeper alert! He's gonna rape me! Rape I say!"


	16. Chapter 16

It was finnaly Zim's graduation. Everyone was in the auditorium quietly watching as the students walked across the stage.

Zae: *Sitting in a chair next to cruger plotting a memorable moment for zim. Quietly sneaks on stage as zim recieved his deploma.*

Cruger: *Sees Zae* "Oh no." *runs up to stage but is too late.*

Zae: *Pulls Zim's pants down.* "Attention peoples. Especialy girls. This..." *points to zim's groin* "Is my property. No one touch!" *Smiles* "Thank you. "* Turns to photogropher* "You may continue."

Cruger:*yanks zae off stage. Whacks zae on head with rolled up newspaper.* "No! Bad Zae."

Photogropher :*takes a picture of Cruger hitting zae on head. with a pantless zim in the background.*

Zae: *Puts hands on head* "Hey! That hurts. Where did you get a news paper anyway?" * studies cruger. Looks at only place he could have hidden it. (groin area.) O.e * "eeew! He had it in his underware!" *Runs around in circles.* "Get me bleach! Alcohol! A chemical bath! I've got cruger cooties!"

Everyone: *laughs*

Cruger: *Holds out cookie.* "want a cookie?"

Zae: *stopps and looks at cruger, then to cookie, then to cruger.* "I don't know where that cookie has been. So no way! That is just plain nasty you Creeper!"

Zim: *absolutely pissed* "Why the hell did you do that infront of the all those people!"

Zae: "Because your man parts are my property. I was making sure nobody touches."

Zim: *anime sweat drops* "My girlfriend is a lunatic."

Cruger: "You picked her."

Zim: *glares at cruger* "At least i don't try to get zae to eat things I carry around in my pants."

Cruger:" It was in my pocket in a plastic bag."

That night Zim and Zae packed for SPD. Jun, rex and her puppy, had decided to stay with did. Gen walked up with Voltaire on a leash.

Gen: "Master don't forget to pack your sythe." *holds out little lighter sized square*

Zim: "That's not a sythe."

Zae: * Pushes button on box and it morphs into a big sharp sythe.* "Any more doubts about my weapons?"

Zim: *shakes head no.*

The next morning arrived. It was the day they would travel to SPD academy in newtech city.

Zim: *sitting at table drinking coffee*

Cruger: *enters base* "I see your all packed... Where's Zae?"

Zim: "In her room. She refuses to wake up."

Cruger and zim: *goes into Zae's room*

Cruger: *Walks over to zae and whispers in her ear* "Cadet McTearnin. Time to wake up."

Zae: "Five more minutes sky."* Turns away from cruger eyes still closed.*

Cruger: "Ok. you sleep as long as you want." *pauses and smiles the gets stern face* "Cadet McTearnin Front and center!"

Zae: *Jumps up and salutes cruger* "Sir, yes sir!"

Cruger: *turns to zim.* "I used that trick on cadet Sanders once."

Zae: *glares at cruger* "Oh it's you. I thought it was admiral Birdie."

Cruger: "Get in the car were leaving."

Zae: " Ok. Voltaire, Gen, lets go."

Cruger: "The dohg can't come."

Zae: *looks heart broken* "But, he's the one who got me and zim together. He's my Ameba."

Cruger: *looks at zae then sighs in defeat.* "Fine."

Zae: "Yay!" *everyone gets into jeep.* "I can't wait to see the gang again!"


	17. Chapter 17

They finnaly arrive at SPD Academy. There was a group of people waiting at the front door. (Go to .com/ click on Zim's first day at SPD and there are the characters. i'm just gonna tell the gender and color.) There were three boys. One wore red, another wore blue, and the third wore green. There were also two girls one wore yellow and the other wore pink. They all ran up to Zae. Except the one in blue.

Red: "Zae! Welcome back." *smiles* "Ready to loose at target prctice?"

Zae: *scofs* "You couldn't beat me even if i was bound and gagged."

Green: "Yes, my toast buddy is home."

Gir: "I like toast!"

Yellow: "Oh what a cute dog you've got. What's his name?" *pets Voltaire *

Zae: "His name is Voltaire."

Pink: *looks at gen and Zim* "Uh, who are they?"

Zae: "That's my robot the grouchy looking green dude is Zim."

Zim: :It's a skin condition!"

Zae: "Zim, this is new tech city. You don't have to hide, Aliens walk out in the open here." *Antenna perk up.* "Oh! I almost forgot. THIS, everybody..." *points to zim's manparts* "Is my property!" *grins widely.*  
Red, Yellow, Green, and pink: *laugh*

Zae: *smiles* "That's the reaction I wanted. Oh zim, the one in green is bridge, the one in pink is sydney or syd, the one in red is jack, the one in yellow is z, and the one in back who looks like i just kicked his puppy is sky."

Zim: *waves* "How ya doin?"

Zae: *Steals Zim's desguise and thows it away* "You don't need that anymore."

Sky: "Where have you been?" *real pissed*

Zae: "Who are you? My whife?"

Sky: *glares*

Voltaire: *growls at sky*

Gen: "Would you like me to diembowl him master?''

Zae: "No. He's always a debbie downer. Thats how he gets off."

Cruger: "Cadet, you've been gone for a while you have a lot of drills to catch up on. Get started."  
Zae: *looks depressed* "Awww." * Goes to trianing course and begins drills.*

Cruger: *looks at Zim* "Welcome to SPD cadet. You are now a meber of Bsquad. Jack will bring you up to speed." *walks of in Zae's direction* "Cadet! Start over!"  
Zae: "WTF man! I just got halfway through!"

Cruger:" Don't talk Back to me young lady. I'm your father!" (dun dun dun. JSYK cruger adopted Zae.)

Zae: "Doesn't mean you have to be a drill Hiltler!"

Cruger: "Start over!"  
Zae: "Damn! Did you put your Tampon in wrong or something?"

Cruger: "That's it! Your grounded! Go to your room and stay there!"

Zae: *Sulks off to room.*

Cruger: "I swear." *Turns around.* "What?"

Everyone: *looks away*" Nothing."

Cruger:* Goes in the building to his desk.*

That night Zim contacted his leaders and found out his mission was a lie. He couldn't sleep at next morning he didn't eat and Zae picked up on his darkened aura. Zim got up and went to his room. Zae quietly entered.

Zae: "Zim? You ok?"

Zim: "My mission was a lie. I'm not an invader." *tears begin to fall*

Zae: *Sits next to zim and wrapps him in a hug.* "It's ok."

Zim: "I couldn't even sleep last night."

Zae: *puts zims head in her lap and strokes his antenna. begins to sing.*

"As the evening fast approaches  
And I pray for you  
And the night ahead  
I wish only the very best for you  
As I lay you down to bed  
At the end of this long and tiring day  
As you settle down  
And slumber deep  
I wish only the very best for you  
As I lay you down to sleep

In the soft evening sunlight  
So much joy I cannot say  
Like the warm scent of jasmine  
At the end of the day

May the Lord always watch over you  
Keep and guard you  
Ever safe from harm  
May His face ever shine upon you  
May His angels keep you warm

May the peace of the Holy Lord above  
Bathe you ever in  
Its gentle light  
May His grace be ever present  
And comfort you tonight. "

Zim: *Falls into a peaceful sleep.* (the picture for this scene is also on my deviant art account in the link above. it's titled, zims rest.)

_Sorry it wasn't very funny. I'm kind of in a rut right now. I can't think of anything funny._


	18. Chapter 18

Rangers woke uo to loud techno music at 4:00 AM

Zae: *jumping on the bed singing* "Another night another dream but always you..."

Cruger: "Cadet shut that off!" *no use zae cant hear him.*

Zae: "In the night in my dreams i'm in love with you cause you talk to me like lovers do..." *Doing the bunny dance*

Zim: "Where is the off button? where's the radio!" *trying to shout over the music.*

The song ended and zae was about to start another one.

Cruger: "Cadet! Bed!"

Zae: "F you! I'm having fun!'' *Starts playing candyman.*

Nikki: *Pops out of nowhere and starts dancing on the bed*

Cruger: "Where the hell did you come from?"

Nikki: "Under the bed."

Cruger: "How'd you get under the bed?"

Nikki: "I crawled under. Duh" *starts doing the caramell dance with zae*

Cruger: *unplugs stereo* "Bed!"

Zae and Nikki: Get into bed and lay down."

Cruger: *leaves*

~6:00AM~

Britany spears' you drive me crazy song starts blareing.

Nikki and Zae: "You drive me crazy! I just can't sleep! I'm so excited I'm in too deep!"

Cruger: *Enters room* "You little monsters planned this didn't you?"

Zae: "You bet your sweet arse We did!"

Cruger: "Watch your language young lady!"

Zae: "I'm 18 today you can't tell me what to do!"

Nikki: "Happy Birthday!" *changes song to Bad NBoy by cascada*

NIkki and Zae: "Be my Badboy , be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend."

Zim: "I'll shut Zae up." *Grabbs Zae and draggs her out of room**enters his room.* "I know it's your birthday, but please let us sleep. I'll do anything for your birthday just let us sleep. I'm begging you."

Zae: "OK." *goes to her room and turns off music.*

Nikki: "Why?"

Zae: "Zim said he'd do anything for my birthday." *evil smile*

Nikki: *Smiles psycotically* "Spandex ninja?"

Zae: "no..." *whispers in Nikkies ear.*

Nikki: "Oooo. That's good.*

Both: *Laughs evilly.*


	19. Chapter 19

Later that day.

Zae and Nikki: *pops up next to Zim.*

Zae: "Okay Zim, you said you would do anything for my birthday and Cruger has an important meeting in fifteen minutes,and admiral birdieh is superior officer and boss is going to be there, so..." *whispers in Zims ear. Hands him a cup of coffe*

Zim: "Eh... OK." *walks over to Cruger* "Coffee?"

Cruger: *Drinks the coffe*

~In the meeting room~

Cruger is giving his presentation and everyone in the room tries to siffle a laugh.

Birdie: "I see you'r real enthusiastic about this proposal." *Tries not to laugh.*

Person 1: "Yes, the excitement is clearly present.''

Cruger: "Yes, am eager to get started."

everyone: *Cracks up laughing.*

Cruger: "What?"

Person 2: "Is this the full extention of you enthusiasm?"  
Cruger: "I'm far more inthusiastic about this."

Everyone: *laughs harder*

(Surely you've figured out what happened. I'm laughing so hard i cant stand it XD)

Person 3: "And you are sure this is firm enthusiasm." *looking slightly disturbed.*

Cruger:" what is every one laughing at. It's hard enough presenting a new idea to you and you laugh?"

Person 4: "Are you alright."

Cruger: "I'm fine. Why?"

Zae:* walks in with tray full of water. Drops tray and starts laughing. Takes out camera and snaps photos.?*

Cruger: "Cadet, what are you doing?"

Zae: "Making sure I have proof of this joyous occasion. I'm gonna post them on the internet so every one can see how happy you are to be having a good time."

~meeting ends~

Cruger: *Walks into the controll room.* "Why is everyone laughing at me?"

Zae: "Look down."

NIkki: *Gasping for air.*

Cruger: "ZAE!"

Zae: I didn't do it this time. Zim did."

Zim: "Me?"

Zae: "YOu gave him the coffe with the Viagra in it."

Cruger: "This was no dpoubt planned by you and Nikki."  
Zae: "It's really your fault. You didn't pick up on any of the hints everyone was dropping you." *Pauses* "It's been more than three hours. Cruger you need to go to the doctor."  
Cruger: "Why?"

Zae: *holds up viagra box* "Seek medical attention immediatley if experience and erection lasting more than three hours."

Cruger: "I'm not going out in public with this!"  
Zae: *Holds up a needle*"I knew you wouldn't now go inject this into your man part so it will go away."

Cruger: *snatches needle and storms to the bathroom grumbling incoherently.*


	20. Chapter 20

_This is what happens when i'm with my fellow, perveted funny, ameba._

Cruger: *sitting at desk starring intently at wall*

Zae: *walks infront of cruger and eats a popsicle. Un knowing of crugers stareing* *looks at cruger. sees intense stare.* 0.e "Zim! Cruger's mind rapeing me!"  
Nikki: *walks in* "Your a pervertr!"  
Zim: * comes running in with stun gun* "Back off!"

Cruger: *snaps out of thoughts* "Wait what I wasn't being a pervert" *Looks suspicously to the left*

Nikki: " Yeah right pervent we can all see you were obviously you were staring at Zae eating her DRIPPING POPSICLE"

Cruger: "No I wasn't" *walks out from behind desk his pants telling a different story*

Zae:*coverings eyes screaming* "MY FRAGILE MIND!"

Zim:*walks up to Cruger and tasers him laughing evilly as he fall to floor* "Surves you right for staring at my girl perv"

Nikki: 'thoughts zae was complaining but she liked it'

Zae: 'mentally says to Nikki shut up you would too!'

Nikki: " Come to think of it every girl enjoys a good fuck every once in awhile no matter who its from"

Everyone: *looks at Nikki* "WHAT?"

Nikki: "Nothing" *grins evily*

Zae: "I happen to agree with her hehe"*pauses* "Technically...he's not my blood father,and I'm 18...so its not illegal!"

Everyone: O/_\O

Zae: *innocentaly asks* "What?"

Zim: "You to haven't done anything yet have you?"

Zae: "No...not yet"

Cruger: *drinking coffee suddenly spits out in shock* "WHAT! ZAE!"

Nikki:*smirks* " Don't pretend you wouldn't LOVE it"

Cruger: *tries to look disturbed* "I claim the 5th!"

Nikki: "We'll have a contest who ever gets Zae first gets to keep her and just so you put more effort into it she REALLY know how to work her tougue" *sneaks closer to Zae*

Zae: " Catch me if you can" *darts off in random dircetion*

Nikki: *sets and watches as Zim and Cruger run off in random directions after* 'thinks this is to easy' *unwrapping cookie wrapper* "Zae come get cookie"

Zae: *pops out of ceiling jumps down on table grabs for cookies* "Give meee give me"

Nikki: *Touches Zae's hand and hands her cookie evil smirk* " Boys I've won the contest I found her first hehe"

Zae: *looks at Nikki* "Really?" :{

Nikki: *whispers* "No but lets see who can get back here first hehe"

Zim: *Runs through door out of breath holding laser gun* "Hand her over" *psycotic look on face*

Zae: "Y!" *Jumps on Zim* "How about a three way?"

Zim: *looks at Zae*

Zae: "What I was kidding"*mumbles* "kinda"

Nikki: *pops up* "Take turns!"

Zim: "NO she's mine!"

Nikki: "No technically she's mine and I'll let whoever wants to borrow her...for a price"

Zae: "Wait he's possesive...I like"

Cruger: "I'm going to the mall"

Zae: "Don't forget the condoms this three ways happening"

Zim: "NO its not"

Nikki *says to Cruger* " Don't get arrested"

Cruger: *leaves*

Nikki: "Now Zim want are you willing to pay for the one thee only lovely Zae"

Zim: *Looks at Nikki* "How much to keep her"

Nikki: "That's not the right question...see that box of cookies behind Zae"

Zae: *busy laying on back kicking feet in air screaming* "AHHH I'm walking on the ceiling"

Nikki: "You sure you want her"

Zim: *hands box of cookies to Nikki* " Just give me her"

Nikki: "Sure"

Zim: *Grabs Zae by feet starts to drag her down the hall toward room*

Zae: "Weeee I'm a dust mop!"

Nikki: *shouts down hall* "Don't forget about my favors"

Hears Zae screaming "wait what are you doing, wait what are you going to do with...no don't put that there, NIKKI RAPE!"

Nikki: *counting cookies* "Yep all there sorry Zae he bought you far and square I'm putting it down as consetual"

Zae: *Screams* "I'm NOT putting that in my mouth"

Zim: *Screams* "TAKE IT BITCH!"

Nikki: *Puts headphones in and happiloy eating cookies* 'she'll thank me later'

At Mall

Cruger: "I sense Zae having fun...DANM YOU ZIM"

Everyone: * looks at cruger*

Cruger: "He beat me in a bet." *continues walking* *sees girl that looks like zae. Approches* "Hey want me to show you why they call me doggie?"

Girl: "I'm sixteen. Police!"

Cruger: O.O *takes off running back to SPD* *enters control center.*

Zae: *walks in with Zim behind her. Hair messed up and almost falls backwards* "Nikki...That rocked." *falls backwards.*

Zim: *catches Zae. Looks at Cruger and smirks* "She may have been a Virgin, but she knew more than I did."

Zae: "I watched all of Crugers pornos."

Nikki: "I knew you'd enjoy it...wait that's what you've been doing in Cruger's room" O/_\O

Zae: "YES!" "ZIM ROCKED!"

Cruger: *mumbles* "bet I'm better"

Nikki: *looks at Cruger* "You should have gotten to Zae faster...or paid more then Zim did"

Cruger: "Is there anyway I can buy her...or rent her from you."

Nikki: "All sells are final as of counting of cookies talk to Zim."

Cruger: *looks at Zim*

Zim: "Not a chance"

Last Chapter


	21. Special message for you

Attention readers! I am going to write a sequel to Invader crash landing!


End file.
